


vent fic i meant to write 3 months ago

by milesss



Series: in which i project onto the sanders sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, terrible discussion partners, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: literally me personifying my reaction to a particularly stonewalling person who refused to accept that safe spaces are, in fact, a useful and necessary thing to have





	vent fic i meant to write 3 months ago

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to have a discussion about safe spaces and explain to this person why they were good and necessary and how yes, i did in fact have the right to chose not to hear some guy saying hateful shit, even if "it might be useful in the future if you need to deal with the guy doing hate crimes because you'll know ahead of time what he plans to do" actually, fredrick, knowing this guy wants me to die now will not help me in the hypothetical future when he's trying to kill me? but thanks for your input mister straight male privilege.

It was a discussion.

Logan had been talking in circles for ten minutes; laying out facts; having them countered inadequately enough for him to feel he hadn’t explained himself right; and laying them out again, expanding on one point more, not mentioning another as much; only to be countered again and starting all over. It was getting a bit frustrating.

He gestured agitatedly and stood as he spoke. If he could just find the perfect way to explain it- if he could just say this right- the person would understand! if he could just put it right he’d break past their wall of ununderstanding and they’d get it- if he could just-

He stopped up short as a sob choked out of Patton’s-his-Thomas’s mouth. He tried to speak past it, but as more sobs built up and tears squeezed out of his eyes he found he couldn’t. As Thomas stood, tears leaking out of his eyes, brow furrowed _they won’t take me seriously now that I’m crying I’ll never get through to them they’ll think they’ve won and now they’ll leave and i’ll never be able to explain it to them right and they’ll never understand I have to make them **understand**_ Logan turned to Patton, standing beside him, hunched slightly with a hand over his mouth and an arm around his stomach, tears dripping out his eyes as he shook with each shuddering sob. He watched for a moment _what do I do how do I help him how do I make him stop I have to make him stop I have to explain so that they’ll **understand** and if I can’t talk they won’t understand they’ll think I’m overemotional and that will discredit my words in their eyes_ and then walked over, awkwardly put a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “How can I. Help you calm down?”

Patton took a deep shuddering breath, then another. He leaned into Logan heavily, and Logan awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. They stood, embracing, for some time as Patton’s tears slowed and sobs stopped wracking his body.

With a deep breath, Patton released Logan and stood straight. He breathed slow and deep a few more times, throat only catching once or twice. He swallowed, scrubbed his eyes, and smiled awkwardly at Logan. “Sorry for interrupting your discussion…”

Logan shrugged, equally awkward. “You’re allowed to get emotional at these sorts of things.” He paused. “I wish. I wish experiencing emotions over things you are discussing didn’t so often cause people to discredit your opinion on the basis of emotional attachment.” He looked wistfully at the chair his discussion-mate had been sitting in. “I was almost- I could have gotten through to them. If they had stuck around. I could have explained- I could have made them understand, and then they’d get it. I wish I had been able to help them understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome. deconstructive criticism will be constructively criticized, and is not welcome.  
> [on tumblr](http://jughead-is-canonically-aroace.tumblr.com/post/163346383101/vent-fic-i-meant-to-write-3-months-ago)


End file.
